A Word Please
by 2708786
Summary: Read the nose before reading story,


This was a story I was writing for my account I used when I lost my password for this one; I was gong to delete it, which I have a bad habit of doing to my stories but thought I'll just place it here instead.

I may even go ahead and delete the stories from that account and put them in my Story '**Works of Nothingness'  
**I doubt I will pick any of them up again.

Also a word of warning, this story stops way through.

* * *

Sixteen year old Mutou Yuugi crawls on his bloody hands and knees he slowly turns back and stares in disbelief at the broken stairwell he had just ran up; the once solid stairwell was now covered with broken pieces stones that was moments ago the ceiling and walls. A large amount of life's deepest red blood began to flow from the creaks and rubble.

The blood of the who saved his life and was no longer among the living, he had shoved him and his best friend out of harms way; this action almost cause his wounded and unconscious best friend that Yuugi had been carrying, to fell from his back, he now lay a little way from him completely unaware that their friend had dead.

Yuugi felt tears forming in his eyes, his whole body shook as the thick blood continues to ooze down. The teen crawl forward slightly, not daring to go any closer but wanting to drag that person out.

He could not help himself any longer, Yuugi opens his mouth and starts screaming to the heavens. He screamed and screamed until only a raw sound of air rushing passed his throat was heard, he started breathe in sharply unable to catch his breath. Panic filled his pained mind at the death of his friend and black dots began to wiggle in his vision.

Somewhere in Yuugi's mind spoke to him, informing him that he was hyperventilating but he could not gain control over himself. Soon his head felt numb as he continue to watch the blood come through; small moans was heard from behind, his best friend Bakura Ryou began awakening.

Yuugi noticed that he was calming, he had focused on Ryou so much that his heart rate had gone right down, he was still light headed though.

Screams, shouts and cries of shock and surprise from the people near by echoed throughout the rest of the stone structure. They looked through the open windows, watching as the skies darken with more of the deep black smoke that seemed to come from the mountain.

Yuugi regained his senses and turns to Ryou crawling over the pieces of stone he went to his side; he turns to see something raining down on the inhabitance of the island, some small lights while other larger heavier things. More people joined the outcry.

Yuugi closed his eyes against the sight, he was not meant to be here. He was meant to be at home with his grandfather playing games and doing homework. But he had been kidnapped and mistaken for dead six months ago. Yuugi was living on an island filled with crazy people who believed that monsters truly did exist, and that he was one of them.

'Ryou-kun as well.' Yuugi thinks placing his hands on his moaning friend's chest, hoping he would come around quicker.

At last Ryou opens his eyes and glances weakly at Yuugi, the smaller teen helped his friend to sit up so that his chin rested on Yuugi's shoulder. Once Ryou saw the look in Yuugi's purple eyes he follows they line of vision and brown eyes fell upon the blood that was beginning to dry fast.

"This is all that remains of Shadi," Yuugi manages to get his voice out, surprisingly firm and hard as he held back his tears.

"No..." Ryou gasps through his pain, eyes never leaving the river of blood, "This can not be...no...Yuugi-kun, what are we going to do?"

Not being able to take it, Ryou screams at the top of his lungs, from the safely of Yuugi's arms he reaches out towards the broken stairs. Yuugi grabs hold of the extended arms and pulled it to him, holding the blonde close to him until he calmed.

'Only moments ago I was like this as well.' Yuugi thinks as he rocks his friend, they only met through this prison but because they was treated the same it formed a strong bond between them.

"We have to flee from this place," Yuugi says now shocked at how steady his tone was, he gently takes hold of Ryou's shoulders and turned him to face him so that they was eye to eye, "We have to find another way, without Shadi its going to be hard I know, but its better than letting them get us."

"But where... can we make to the harbour?" Ryou asks as he began to think, cutting himself from the hopeless and desperate situation they seemed to be in, "The way we came in, but we are in the middle of the island right? That was a day's travel by van, it will take longer by foot."

"I agree." Yuugi said with a nod, he gazes over to the so-called scientist and soldiers that had gathered and was staring at the strange forms still floating down from the mountain. Yuugi glances down at Ryou's wound, then touched his own bleeding arm. They pair would died form blood loss if they did not find something to bind them with; reaching down Yuugi began ripping his white dirty shirt apart, then wrapping it around Ryou.

"When the sun raises that is, first light." Ryou says with a nod as he settles in Yuugi's arms, he gazes around at the area they was in, wanting to find a place to hide until them.

Both of them was on the brink of loses their sanity with the tests they had been subject to, their only thought was to escape this evil place and return home alive.

"At first light?" Yuugi asks blinks in shock at those words then waves his hand upwards towards the dark skies, "Ryou-kun, its have not been an hour since you was knocked out; it still day time!"

Ryou mouth parted, he felt a sickening chill run down his spine as he turned his eyes to the skies; lightning began to tear through the blackest; the ones around them did not see this as serious, instead they seemed to want to find shelter thinking it was rain. Roars began to pierce the air, causing people to startle and look to those things coming.

"We can't stay here." Yuugi hisses out in fear of those things, he was not sure if they was what he thought they were but he did not want to be around to find out, he moved away and glance at his patch work, and then offered his arm out to his friend, "Come on let's go!"

Ryou grits his teeth hard as together they climb to their feet, he places his arm around Yuugi's neck and shoulder. Yuugi wraps his arm around Ryou's middle and the other gripped on the arm hanging round his neck, together they moved forward with Ryou holding on the best he could but he could feel strength fading as walked down the stone path.

Ryou turns to face Yuugi and on opening his mouth to speak he closes he again, once he notices that Yuugi was also injured. Blood slowly came down Yuugi's head, shoulder and chest; the reason Ryou had not seen the blood before, because as quick as the blood dripped down the thick layer of dust would covered the red liquid.

People around them was running now, screams of terror now filled the world around them. They knew that the monsters the scientist and researchers was trying to prove existed had found their way into their dimension.

The normally kind hearted boys felt no pity for them, they brought this upon themselves. These people had been forcibly tearing humans into pieces for the sake of their proof saying that some monsters dwell within the soul, and killing a lot of innocence while doing so.

They claimed the Yuugi and Ryou was monsters made flesh, powerful creatures that needed to be studied in depth.

Zorc Necrophades and Slifer The Sky Dragon is what they said they were.

'How can they say we are monsters?' Yuugi thinks to himself angrily, he glances towards Ryou one of the most loving and caring person he has come to know and yet they told that this Zorc monster wanted to end the world.

Yuugi and Ryou walked on through the dark path, the windows give them little light from the lightning that flashed across but the only other source was the torches that had been dug into the stone walls, these however had been damaged in the blast from earlier. It was getting harder and harder for them to walk over the broken flooring, but Yuugi was unwilling to leave his friend behind.

People around them was becoming more and more aware that it was not only from the blast that that others was screaming about, soon a large panicking crowds started running by them them another challenge for the already exhausted teens.

Yuugi and Ryou stilled walked in their pain, which they could handle, as pain was something the pair had grown used to over the few months.

"Yuugi-kun, leave me." Ryou breathes out at last, "Leave me and get to safely, you would be much quicker without me."

"I shall not leave you," Yuugi shouts firmly not wanting to hear this from Ryou, "We shall return together."

"I would love to return together," Ryou says with a gently smile as he tries to move ahead and face Yuugi once more but instead his knees gave way, "I do not think I can move any more."

"Then I shall carry you on my back!" Yuugi shouts out this time louder, tears now poured down his dusty cheek leaving marks in their place. 'I did it before...' but he knew that he was weaker now.

"Yuugi-kun, please..." Ryou says softy and gently, sadness entered into his heart at the sound of his friend agonizing voice. Yuugi reaches for Ryou and lifts him up trying to place the taller boy on his back.

There was suddenly an overwhelming coldest that cased Yuugi to drop to his knees, the air around them rushes passed as purples mist which made his gasp for breathe. The pain that now came from breathing inwards was too much and he lowed Ryou to the ground as he tried to breathe normally once more. The odd air shifted again and Yuugi took in another breathe this time he broke out into a pain filled coughing fit. Ryou was coughing heavier, only he began coughing up his blood.

Yuugi turns and glances down at his dearest friend, who could no longer be recognized through the darkest, dust and blood. Yuugi places his arms around Ryou and cradled him closed to his chest, hoping not to breathe in any more of the poison air.

Ryou gave him a tight smile as he tries to return the embrace the Yuugi had put him in, trying to drew comfort in the fact that they was not alone.

"I want to live..." Yuugi says as he held Ryou close to him, "I want you to live, I don't want us to die here...And to be happy. I want …..to be happy."

"You have giving me... more happiness more you will even know..." Ryou said still smiling even though he could no long see his friend face, Yuugi given him the gift of friendship "...so... please..."

"No. No Ryou!" Yuugi screams and shook his friend shoulders trying to wake him up, "You can not leave me! Wake up! Stay with me!"

"...but I am with you..." Ryou mumbles out with his eyes closed trying to hold on just a little longer, "...I will never leave you...and even if we part...it will be only a short time..no matter where you are..."

Yuugi knew at that moment that he was not going to leave this cursed island alive, nor would he see his grandfather's face any more, nor play games or talk with Ryou.

Yuugi lost his strength and laid down beside his friend, his thought fused and ran into each other, as questions on why this was happening to them echoed throughout his mind.

Yuugi's breathing became short, sharp breathes as he hugged the body of his friend closer and closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to take a firmer hold on him; it was getting colder. Yuugi cast his mind back to yesterday when the laboratory and its people there laughing even though bad things was happening and living the only way they could.

"Is this really how I am to die?" Yuugi says aloud as he forces his eyes to open once again, then trying lift his body which had been covered by the still falling strange light stone, "No. ...I can not...Not yet.."

Yuugi somehow manage to sit up on his knees and glare at the still rumbling mountain with its flashes lightning, its black purple like smoke that continue to fill the heavens and those monsters.

Gritting his teeth he carries on glaring at the monsters. A sound was heard, twisting his neck around Yuugi growls out low as he sees a low class monster grinning their way. Yuugi laid in the darkness, he could not remember when he closed his eyes or when laid down. Was he laying down? Yuugi was not sure. He suddenly felt just he was under water, floating endlessness through dark water.

'Where am I? What is this place?' Yuugi thought, as for some reason he could not open his mouth to speak, 'Water? Am I in the sea? Why would I be at the sea? I was...What was I doing? Wine? Was I going to fetch some wine? No...Then why am I thinking about red water?'

A second pair of eyes under Yuugi's bright purple ones, hands became claws, flesh harden as red scales broke through skin, white vapour passed his lips and a row of sharp thick knife like teeth.

Mutou Yuugi opened two mouths and roared loudly, the shadows around him no longer harming his body nor that of his friend's.

Yuugi felt like he was six years old again peering into the darkness, knowing that was something lurking out there staring back at him in that eternal blackness. It was then the soft whispers began; the darkness was whispering to him, Yuugi did not understand the words that were spoken at him but the voice that there was beautiful, warm and filled with pure love.

Yuugi reaches out for the darkness, wanting the whispering voice. Only for another voice to scream out from the deep shadows, it surrounded him, keeping locked within cold shadowy chains. This pained voice left him feeling hollow inside, causing Yuugi to open his mouth and cried out in pain as an emotion with held no meaning to him swallowed him completely.

Falling to his knees and covering his small hand over his face, Yuugi started to cry bitterly. How long he cry in the darkness, he had no way of knowing, but as he slowly took his hand away and move his head upwards, he saw that he was up no longer alone.

A strange man stood before Yuugi, simply watching him. The man had an odd golden crown of his forehead, concealing his eyes from view; yet Yuugi knew that the man's gaze was filled with pure sadness.

Yuugi slowly looked the man up and down, most of the man was cover up by the deep purple cape, over his chest was as a golden plate which was the same colour as the crown, under that he could make out what seemed to be an white dress.

The man took a step towards Yuugi; the child like teen jumps to his feet and turns away form this sad, strange man.

However he stops in mid turn. That lovely whispering came once more, and Yuugi looked beyond the man staring into the darkness again. Suddenly behind the man was a dark mountain, at the sight of this Yuugi felt fear grip his heart and head throbbed.

The man fell to his knees and placed his hand on his hips, waiting for Yuugi to come to him this time. Yuugi looked to the kneed man then back to the dark mountain, for some reason he both hated and loved the mountain.

Suddenly Yuugi felt great love towards the man, taking a deep breath Yuugi looks at the man and held out his right hand in front of him. Then he moved forward, walking slowly towards the man with the sad eye.

As Yuugi walked, the ground began to change, once only blackness, lifeless ground it began green with rich long grass and golden sand appears in the distance.

The skies shifted to the most beautiful clear blue Yuugi had ever seen, as he stood before the man.

Yuugi's hand hovered over the man's heart, then taking his eyes off the man to gaze over his shoulder. He stared at a mighty city with fields around it, it was then he saw that the mountain. The sight of the mountain took the air from his lungs, because the mountain was not at mountain at all, it was a palace a place he felt was home to him, a home he longed for.

Yuugi had never seen such a scene of serenity.

New smells came next, fragrances both foreign and familiar, the air around him grew warm and the sun suddenly was giving it light over the land.

The whispers sounded and Yuugi saw a person standing a little pass the sad man, a woman talking softy to them in words that he could not understand, and blinking Yuugi could see that they there under a tree on top of hill.

Yuugi's heart pounded against his chest as he look back at the sad man who now had closed his eyes and was waiting for Yuugi, at last the teen moves his hand and touch the golden plate. Yuugi felt himself being pulled down by nothingness, suddenly Yuugi knew who he was and who was the man kneeing before he was.

"...Atem... And I am Slifer..." Yuugi whispered into the dark forest, a lone tear trailed down his cheek as he lay upon the rich foliage. Sitting up he hisses in pain, but saw that it was morning; a whole day and night that passed.

Glancing around he quickly searched for Ryou and sighed in relief when the familiar white hair of his friend could be seen near by. Yuugi took in their surrounds once more, the thick forest trees was over lapped by another image that filled his vision.

Though he could see the dark morning of the forest, dew forming on some leafs and bird song echoing gently, he could also see stone walls that colour of sand, people calling out as they went about their daily lives.

"Good Morning!" A cheerful voice cries out to him, glancing around he sees a young woman beaming at him, "Slifer! You are awake at last! Atem wants to see you!"

Yuugi turns to Ryou who was moaning and sitting up the foliage, rubbing the top of his head. The other teen slowly looks around, Yuugi could see the point when he realizes that he was alive. His head jerked around, no doubt seeking to find his friend. Then brown eyes fell upon him, a smile came on his face which was followed by a sigh.

"Slifer/Yuugi-kun!" The two images says making him one to the other, "What is the matter?" They said in one voice again.

"Are you hurt?" Ryou asks dragging himself over to him. The blonde looked at his friend up and down, Yuugi was completely naked. He took off his own white shirt and throw it over his shoulders, leaving over his bottoms for himself; because Yuugi was much smaller than him in size, the shirt was enough to cover his important bits.

"Shall I request for Pharaoh to come?" Mana asks him coming closer, she looks worrying over her shoulder to some slaves, "Request the Pharaoh at once! Inform him that Slifer has awaken!"

"Awaken?" Yuugi asks the brown haired woman, he could hear a growl from his throat.

"Awaken? Yes you're awake." Ryou questions as he places his hands on Yuugi's shoulders trying to get his friend to focus on him, "Yuugi-kun? What's the matter? Tell me all about it?"

"I'm seeing through eyes of something...else." Yuugi tries to explains as he turns his head and the head of the other being that he knew was him also turned, "What is happening?!"

"Something else?" Ryou says with a frown, "You mean... like a monster?"

"Yes, that is what I mean." Yuugi said as he tries to stand, the other him stands as well or something of the kind because his head of the other shoot right up and smashed into the ceiling sending pieces stone raining down on the slaves. Mana also leaps out of the way and ran out of the room and stared in shock at the monster.

"So you are really a monster?" Ryou asks almost dully; Yuugi suddenly felt that his friend was going to run away from him and scream in fear. This did not happen, "Does that mean me as well?" he asks in a small voice.

"I think what I'm seeing may be my past." Yuugi told as he frowns, as he stares around. Movement caught his eyes and turning he saw a blue and golden monster, that had made themselves small to fit the room. Yuugi knew these two, his memories was not perfect but he knew them.

A glow came from both of them and Yuugi felt his body fell to the ground, before his monster body could hit cold stone Yuugi was himself again.

"Yuugi-kun?" Ryou asks as his friend's body twitched for a second.

"I'm fine, my mind is back..." Yuugi states as he brings a hand up and held it to his forehead. It was then he look a better look at Ryou, the other's wounds seemed completely healed; glancing down at himself, he see that he too was free from wounds.

"Yuugi-kun, we have to get away from here." Ryou says fearfully as his eyes fell on something behind him, turn slightly Yuugi glanced over his shoulder. There was a monster moving steadily towards them.

"Ryou-kun can you smell that?" Yuugi asks raising to his feet with his friend's help, he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

"Smell what?" Ryou asks and closing his eyes he did the same.

Their eyes snapped open at the same time and they turned to face each other, grinning.

"The sea!" They declaimed joyfully all thought of the monster wandering up behind them gone.

"But how did we get here?!" Ryou questions glancing around at the forest they was in, no where near where they had been when collapsed.

"Does that matter?!" Yuugi asks as he grabs hold of his friend's hand and began pushes his way through the dense forest's ground, Ryou followed.

The cream coloured monster roared and leaped high into the air, he lands in front of him growling. Orange eyes widen fear was clearly written on it's face as it stared at the two, sweat began to pour of its tough looking skin. It began backing away from the human teens, then spinning he rushes into the trees, only to crashed right into large thick tree and fell onto its back out cold.

Ryou's stomach rumbled at the sight of the fallen monster, causing him to slap his hands over it. Yuugi blinks and stares down at the oddly sounding stomach. Their eyes met.

"Yuugi-kun, I feel kind of weird." Ryou says tightening his hands over the rumbling stomach.

"You look kind of weird." Yuugi admits studying the blonde's appearance; his skin had been prickly with tiny black and grey dots, the normally soft kind brown eyes was glowing red, a cracking sound came every time his joints would move, but most of all, "You are hard..."

"Hard?" Ryou says with a frown, his stares at his face's red face and looking to follow Yuugi's line of vision and saw that his bottoms had tented leaving a gap where something was pushing the bottoms away from him.

Then there was motion, a wiggling started up in the bottoms. Ryou's hands flew away from his stomach and he held his arms out extended as he stares down in shock, Yuugi backed up slightly. Suddenly a dragon like head popped out from the gap making the bottoms go almost back to place, it made a high pitched noise and twisted it's head up to stare at Ryou.

Ryou screamed.

The blonde tries backing away fast but the thing follows. Yuugi rushes forward bravely and makes a grab for the strange head, a loud moan came from Ryou's lips shivers at the forceful grab. Red faced Yuugi quickly let go knowing now that it was a part of his friend.

Ryou had gone into some kind of dazed, slowly gazing around. A long tongue slipped passed his mouth as washed over his lips, those lips began to peel back until only his teeth was seen. Horns grew out of the side of his head, and those red eyes glowed more fiery red.

"Ryou-kun?" Yuugi asks coming forward he places his hand on his friend's shoulder, gaining his attention, only Ryou turned his head and bite down hard on the hand taking three fingers with it. Crying out in pain Yuugi pulls away and drops to his knees, holding his injured hand by the wrist with his good one, he stares at his index, middle and ring finger that was no longer there.

Pain filled his mind and tears spilled from his eyes, he looked upwards to see Ryou still forming into a monster, with a odd expression upon his face. Then those glowing eyes widen as he seemed to realized what he done and his mouth opened dropping the three fingers, only with a lot of blood that poured out.

Yuugi blinks down at his fingers, just staring at them. Slowly he reached for them then numbly tried to placed one back onto the bloody knuckles. Strangely enough muscle and flesh began knitting together and soon Yuugi had his ring finger back; reaching down for the other two he did the same, then kept opening and closing them.

Ryou had been backing up shaking his head in disbelief the whole time, unable to understand why his best friend's fingers had been in his mouth.

"Did...did I do that?" Ryou asks pitifully causing Yuugi to look up.

"Don't worry!" Yuugi cries out jumping to his feet and rushing over to where the other stood, "You're not to blame! Its this place! Because _they _made us change! I know you would never truly hurt me Ryou-kun!"

The monster like Ryou let a out sob and duck into the smaller teen's arms for comfort, his knees give way and he rested his head on Yuugi's stomach. Yuugi gritted his teeth, one of the horning forming on the side of Ryou's head was digging into his side, but he did not let go, instead he held on tighter.

Ryou's stomach rumbled loudly again, causing him to moan out. Opening his tearful eyes he stares at the knocked out monster that ran into the tree and his mouth began to water.

"_Food_..." Ryou growls as he pushes himself off of Yuugi, he starts to crawl through the thick foliage towards the monster with Yuugi close behind him. Ryou came to be hovering over the monster's head.

Yuugi stood over the fallen beast just gazing on it's form, his own stomach rumbles in agreement to Ryou's. Glowing red eyes turned to him, a hiss escapes his mouth. Yuugi's second set of eyes narrowed in warning he too knees down, the second mouth slowly opened.

"_Mine_." Ryou hisses out as he glares Yuugi.

"Now now, I'm hungry too." Yuugi says surprising himself that yes he was thinking the monster as good for food.

"_I shall rip you into pieces_!" Ryou sneers at him, narrowing his eyes more into the glare.

"Ryou-kun, you and I are friends," Yuugi said firmly and almost smiling when he sees a flash of brown eyes through the redness.

"_Friends_?" Ryou hisses the word out like it was vomit in his mouth, "_I am Zorc_! _There are only servants for me_!_ Are you my servant_?"

"No." Yuugi said just a firmly as before, he went down on his knees to be on eye level with him."I am Yuugi, and I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, my dearest friend."

"Yuugi, I know no monster with this name." Ryou growls out in thought, "A newly formed monster or are you such a low rank that no one knows of you?"

'…. okay, what I do say to that?' Yuugi thinks as he swifts on his knees bringing himself closer to Ryou, 'Slifer? Do I named myself as Slifer, a part of me is that, though I can't remember everything...' He came to be right near to Ryou with no fear in his eyes, "Yuugi is my human name, Slifer is my shadow name."

"_Slifer_?!" Ryou cries out shock in his eyes, "_Slifer The Sky Dragon_! _Third Mighty Monster of the Pharaoh Atem_! _You died before the war._.. wait! _Why are you human_?"

"I was born a human is this world." Yuugi answers bring up a hand and placing it upon Ryou's shoulder, surprising the half formed monster did not make a move against this, "As were you, my friend. You are Ryou. And we have been kidnapped by fellow humans who are trying to change us back to their former selves."

"_Goood. I do not wish to be human_." Ryou says darkly, as he seemed to be remembering something, "_Those other two, your companions, must have cast me into this form. Yes, it was those two. Ra and Obelisk. Because they could not kill me, they sealed me_!" he spat at their names, then he pauses and glances all around, "_This is not our world. Which one is it? Not the shadow world, nor the human world_."

"This must be the third." Yuugi comments as he too glances around at the sky that kept getting brighter as the day slowly moved on, "I think they named this one 'mirror', because it always a copy of the human's world. However from what I remember monsters are forbidden to dwell here."

"_Yes. You are correct in saying so_." Ryou answers as he bring his head down and then gazed upon the monster, "_Yet, some have gotten through_. _Also I heard the humans living in this world only live up to hundred and have no element or form of power, weakest world, not even worth my breathe._"

"And now you are a human living is this weak world," Yuugi points out with a kind smile, "We should get some food and then find a way off this island, before our kidnappers find us."

"I shall devour their souls!" Ryou hisses out as his mouth opens wide and his teeth grow in length, he jerked forward and bite into the flesh on the unconscious monster, that flinched but did not wake up.

"This monster only got knock out by a tree..." Yuugi says shaking his head as both of his mouths parted slightly.

"_Mine_." Ryou hisses out turning his head towards the now red scaly Yuugi.

"Ryou-kun, I'm hungry too!" Yuugi snaps out, his hunger getting the better of him, 'Are we really going to start this again?'

"_Friend or not_," Ryou said licking the blue blood from his teeth, "_You can not here what is mine, and trustfully I do not believe is friends._"

"Well, what can I do to prove myself?" Yuugi asks his stomach was aching now, also the idea of him eating the thing was starting to lost its appeal, "And get something to eat?"

"_Only a mate and flesh is allowed to touch another's meal,_" Ryou says with a snort, "_And you are not my mate, nor are you my flesh._"

"Flesh?" Yuugi asks, he leans back on his heels searching through his memories trying to find a meaning, "You mean like a sibling, a brother or a sister to you."

"Yes." Ryou answers lowering his head slightly but still staring out of the corner of his eye at Yuugi.

"Ryou-kun..." Yuugi says but pauses when he see the glare from Ryou at the sound of that name, "Fine. Zorc-san, can you don't just pretend that I am your mate for a moment?"

"_No. Only a strong shadow monster shall I take as a mate_." Ryou says licking his teeth again, seemingly enjoying the begging from him.

"I am Slifer The Sky Dragon," Yuugi says pointing to his chest, "Only two others, three if you include yourself, can rival my power."

This caused Ryou's body to jerk, again his eyes widen a little and slowly he tilt his head upwards, gazing at Yuugi as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"_If Ra and_ _Obelisk came to be here, would you go to their side? OR would you stay by mine?_" Ryou asks eyes never never the other's form.

"Ryou-kun's side." Yuugi answered without a moment to think about it, "Or rather Zorc-san's since Ryou-kun and Zorc-san are one and the same."

"_You are bound to the Pharaoh_!" Ryou cries out straighten up, "_Those two are your_-"

"**Were**." Yuugi cut him off, "_I_ no longer know them, I only know Ryou-kun. Ryou-kun who has become closer than a brother to me. Also that contact with the Pharaoh was to the death, and as far as I know, I would have to had die to be reborn here."

"_Brother or mate_?" Ryou asks with a hiss, "_Which one would you become to me_?"

"Huh?" Yuugi says blinking in confusion, "How can I become your brother?"

"_By a vow._" Ryou answers with a odd smirk, "_There exists a vow or oath that can bound a pair in almost a kinship._"

"If it can be done, then lets do that." Yuugi says smiling happily, but the twitch under his right eye showed his discomfort, "Only let's us hurry, my stomach seems to be eating itself."

"_Slifer The Sky Dragon and Zorc Necrophades_." Ryou says with a deep chested laugh, his eyes glowed in glee, "_Such an unlikely union, brothers we shall be. But first we must we, the vow will take a lot of power from both of us._"

xxx

Yuugi was exhausted, more so then ever in his life. It was almost like someone had slowly drained his soul out of his body and waved in the air, kicked it around and threw it against the wall and few times before slowly and painfully replacing into his body.

The moaning and groaning Ryou to his right on him told him that his friend now brother felt the same way.

"So we are brothers now?" Ryou asks lifting up his hand and running it through his white hair.

"Seems that way," Yuugi answers not bothering to turn, his right hand was paler than it normally would be.


End file.
